One Plus One Plus One Plus One
by Dixie Dewdrop's Seven Brides
Summary: At eighteen, Adam McFadden's determination alone can not rebuild his family. Instead, thanks to each unique brother, seven distinct personalities blend to create the new Family McFadden.
1. Adam's Albatross

Adam's Albatross

Adam McFadden stood behind the rail of the porch and squinted to see past the barn and across the field. He tilted his head at an angle and sighed with relief. The bevy of birds he had spotted flying so low weren't vultures after all. He couldn't determine what exact species they were, but they absolutely were not buzzards.

His initial fear had been that a dead ranch animal had summoned predators. What a relief to be mistaken! The last thing he needed was ranch animals dying.

Adam set his cup of still steaming coffee down on the rail and stretched for several moments. Somehow he had slept wrong and had the beginnings of a crick in his neck as proof.

It was January ninth and a brand new year had just begun.

The January day was cold enough that he could see his breath as he exhaled but the weather didn't concern him. January was his favorite month because it was the month of his birth. In fact, in two short weeks he would celebrate his nineteenth birthday.

He ruefully spoke out loud to himself. "Yo, Adam McFadden! Man, you already act like a grandpa or something."

In the distance a yellow shape inched closer and closer and Adam whistled loudly. Hurried running sounded within the house before Brian flung open the door and jogged down the steps.

"Have a good day!" Adam called, and Brian turned back to grin and respond with a thumbs up before the school bus lurched to a stop at the gate.

The oldest watched as Brian-the second oldest- swaggered up the steps and onto the bus. Trust Brian to make an entrance, even on the high school bus!

Adam had time to gulp a scalding swallow of coffee before the next bus appeared on the horizon. He glanced at his watch. The elementary bus was several minutes early.

Adam hurried into the house and clapped. A skidding from the upstairs assured him the Itty Bitties were nearly ready.

On the other hand, Crane stood by the kitchen table staring into the distance. His bookbag gaped open on the table top.

Adam shook his head irritably. The eleven year old had immersed himself in daydream land-again.

"Crane!"

The startled youngster turned to regard his big brother.

"Bus is almost here. Where is your coat, and why is your bookbag not packed and ready?"

"I was waiting for you." Crane snatched the open bag and crossed the room to where Adam stood. "Uhm, Adam, I need you to please sign this." He shoved a crumpled piece of paper into Adam's hand, grabbed his jacket and slid it onto his slender frame.

Adam's eyebrows rose with suspicion as he fingered the paper. "What is this?"

Crane had the grace to look ashamed.

"Answer me," Adam snapped. "Now! I don't have time for games this morning."

"My math quiz."

Adam unfolded the test and his eyes immediately focused on the failing grade clearly featured in the upper right hand corner. Underneath was a written notation from the math teacher that this was Crane's second F in a week.

For a moment Adam didn't know what to do or the wisest way to respond. This was Crane, after all. Adam glanced from the paper to his brother's guilty expression. Crane usually brought home solid A's or high B's. He was the family's scholar, the one rounded enough to excel in every single academic subject.

Rarely did the child deserve a correction, much less one about schoolwork.

Was this a typical pre-adolescent entire personality makeover change or something?

"When was this test?"

"Tuesday," Crane admitted softly.

Adam's mind flew backwards two days and comprehension dawned. "So Monday night when you assured me you had no homework and no studying you weren't truthful with me. Is that correct?"

Crane nodded miserably.

"Look at me," Adam directed, and guilty blue eyes met Adam's dark brown ones. "Do you not understand the material the teacher's covering? Are you having a problem with comprehension? I want the truth from you."

"No, I understand it fine."

Adam pointed towards the telephone stand. "Bring me that black pen."

Crane hurried to obey and Adam spread the test paper on top of the coffee table to sign. The middle schooler watched anxiously as Adam continued to write after he had added his signature.

Finally Adam finished, folded the quiz, and handed it back. Crane looked at him questioningly.

"I have requested a progress update from all of your teachers today, both academically and behavior wise. I expect you to place that report in my hands when you get off that bus this afternoon. Am I clear?"

Crane bit the inside of his cheek and Adam saw worry flash across his face. His little brother most definitely had not expected to carry out that mission.

"Clear."

"Ok," Adam leaned down to kiss the top of his brother's head. "Run! I hear the bus."

As if on cue Ford, Evan, and Daniel noisily descended the stairs and Adam grinned broadly when he saw them. "Let me see our Itty Bitty McFadden gentlemen now. Uhmm, hair looks coiffed and combed and teeth…" he broke off as three little mouths opened on cue to demonstrate their clean smiles. "Great, oh yes! That school should pay me for having such handsome boys to send them to teach."

Adam devoted the next few minutes to Daniel and Evan's departure. Adam dispensed kisses and snapped hoods and zippered jackets before waving goodbye from the porch. He waited to go back inside until he watched their little legs pump to climb the elementary bus steps.

He smiled. Those two were his little extroverts, and he could see them greeting the other bus passengers after they boarded.

Ford sat quietly on the sofa, swinging his legs as he waited and softly singing about the months of the year. Adam tapped the kindergartner on the nose as he passed him to swing Guthrie from the playpen in the center of the room. The baby chortled with delight when Adam appeared and Adam couldn't resist tickling the little belly and making him giggle.

It was Adam's week spearheading the kindergarten carpool, though, so he bundled the baby and supervised Ford as the five year old pulled on his jacket and hood before buckling them inside their vehicle.

Uri, the ranch's new hand, waved from the side of the barn and Adam rolled down the window and shouted that he'd join him within the hour.

As Adam drove he reflected upon how invaluable Uri had become to him in a short amount of time. A little over a month before the sheriff had approached Adam with a proposition that he consider asking Uri to work on the ranch. The next day Adam followed the lead and met with the older man for nearly an hour before offering him a place to stay in exchange for ranch work.

Though all of the boys helped out after school and contributed during weekends and holidays Adam's role was the primary one in the ranch's upkeep. Quiet and unassuming, Uri worked diligently and slowly removed some of the ranch responsibilities from Adam's young shoulders. Thanks to Uri, Adam could relinquish some of the ranch's duties and turn more of his attention to matters on the home front.

The first weeks after the deaths of both of his parents had left Adam floundering in his new role as an amalgamation big brother/ guardian/ default parent to his six brothers. Even though he had always carried power within the family dynamic as the eldest, he had done so under the direct supervision of his mama and daddy and with their support. Without their guidance in those first months, however, he had often felt reluctant to do more than follow the established routines at home.

Two days after the death of his folks Adam applied for guardianship at the urging of the sheriff, who had expressed his concern that without legal backing, Adam could not make medical or financial decisions concerning the boys.

The sheriff spoke candidly for nearly an hour and Adam listened attentively, uncomfortably aware that his personal decisions would impact seven futures.

In addition the officer apprised the young man of options available to him should he decide to split the family.

Adam interrupted. He assured the sheriff that temporary homes, foster care, or any living arrangements which did not include all seven remaining together were not options.

Nevertheless, after the officer departed Adam privately agonized over his passionate argument to the man about keeping them together. How could he possibly manage such a feat? Who was he kidding?

At his most optimistic in those initial weeks he imagined them all as the Seven McFadden Musketeers experiencing ideal childhoods and proceeding to graduations from top colleges and glowing futures.

Conversely, in his darkest and most private thoughts he railed at the injustice that now permeated his life and saturated his future.

Adam reminded himself he could walk away from every single one of them without a backwards glance.

After all, his college dreams might have been put on hold but most certainly they were not entirely forgotten.

The other kids weren't even his own children.

They were siblings.

There was a difference.

Some nights he lay awake into the early morning hours. At those times he could not conquer the slew of worries racing through his mind. Often Adam would think of the albatross featured in his favorite poem, "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Throughout the verses the symbolic albatross hung around the mariner's neck as both a burden and a reminder of the seaman's sins and faults.

Though Adam would never, ever, voice those thoughts aloud, often in his very soul he viewed his six responsibilities as his albatross.

Then guilt would slam into him and deep shame would envelop him for even contemplating such a comparison.

What kind of horrible brother was he?

What kind of deviant son had he become?

What kind of unethical man would he be at the end of his life?

Adam's inner turmoil withstood several months and manifested itself through whole days of a shorter than normal temper and deliberate emotional withdrawal.

His siblings felt the fallout then. How could they not?

But later on that January ninth afternoon after he and Uri worked side by side herding cattle into the far pasture their conversation turned to the family on their trudge back to the barn.

Ahead of them, Ford clasped Guthrie's hand and the two little boys raced ahead, swinging arms as they did so.

As Uri stripped off his heavy work gloves he unexpectedly laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. The older man tilted his head. "When you gonna make that decision, Adam? When you gonna make up your mind?"

The question caught him off guard. "Decision for what?" Adam prodded.

Uri gently squeezed his shoulder. "The decision over whether to stay or go, of course."

For a split second Adam felt a rush of cold fear that his inner thoughts were apparently public knowledge.

His eyes widened.

Adam shivered.

Was this what was meant about blood running cold?

Deciding to jump on the offensive he opened his mouth to insist there had been no such struggle nor would there ever be. Something interrupted, though. His honesty made him pause to reflect.

Adam kicked softly at the straw on the barn floor and an epiphany slammed him.

No! He had never meant to deny his family!

He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to go, and he didn't want to lose his brothers, but his behavior over the past couple of months had indicated the opposite to everyone else.

Obviously, his actions had spoken louder than his words.

The time had arrived for him to man up, declare his decision, and then honor it by committing to rearing his brothers both physically and emotionally.

He could no longer treat the six of them as his personal albatross.

Adam's entire demeanor transformed and Uri grinned at the change. "You don't need to answer that now. Go on back down to the house. You look like a man with family ties on his mind."

Adam would reach back into his memory and remind himself of that conversation at both mundane and monumental moments throughout the rest of his life. He never second guessed his own commitment again, and his renewed dedication began to reap immediate rewards as the family's bond strengthened.

That afternoon Adam swung Daniel onto his shoulders and trotted him home from the bus, the child's laughter causing him to laugh just as loudly before settling the boys in the kitchen with snacks.

He would offer them opportunities for happiness.

Adam worked patiently and methodically while teaching Evan fractions as they fed the stock together after supper.

He would guide and lead them.

Adam refused to ignore Crane's irresponsibility (or tearful pleas) and restricted the child for three solid weeks, the length of time it took his little brother to substantially improve his grades. Further, once he discovered Crane had spent the past week happily entertaining his friends during classes, Adam requested a weekly progress report from the school.

He promised Crane a spanking if the teachers reported any continuation of bad behavior.

Adam would provide a moral compass.

At supper Adam told Brian how proud his younger brother made him, and he spent longer than usual cuddling Guthrie before bedtime.

He would love them.

And when he said his prayers that night he made them prayers of gratitude for the life he was handed and the life he was living.


	2. Brian's Birthday

Brian's Birthday

Brian McFadden entered his Language Arts classroom on the heels of his current girlfriend, Karly Reid. He tried to follow Karly's path so he could slide into a vacant seat beside her but their teacher, Ms. Monet, nixed that plan.

Pointing at Brian's assigned seat she crossed her arms expectantly.

Despite having his strategy thwarted, Brian bestowed an impish smile in Ms. Monet's direction and she grinned back. Rogue though Brian could be, he was also blessed with an abundance of charm, so it sometimes proved difficult for her to reprimand the high school junior.

Once class began Brian settled quickly and focused upon the day's lesson. He generally worked hard in his classes and took his studies seriously. Honestly, though, Language Arts didn't rank as a favorite class or even as a second favorite. He preferred the numbers and facts and hands on approach of the math and science disciplines.

A movement from across the room caught his eye. One of his football buddies, Bransen Elliott, motioned beyond Ms. Monet's view.

Brian shook his head and frowned. Though normally he would have participated in any ruse to get out of class with one clever excuse or another, today he wanted to stay put and just chill.

He had just come from gym where the Coach had worked all of them hard. It would feel nice to just relax and catch his breath.

"Do you agree, Brian?" the teacher's voice came from right at his elbow and he nearly jumped. Evidently Ms. Monet had worked her way to his side of the room while his mind wandered.

Or maybe the teacher had become savvy to Bransen's clandestine plans and decided to put him on the spot.

Whatever. He was still caught.

Brian had absolutely no idea about the question's genesis so he turned an angelic expression her way instead. "I agree with whatever you decide, Ms. Monet, because your knowledge of Language Arts far exceeds mine. I entrust myself into your expertise."

His sincere delivery caused the class to burst into laughter and even Ms. Monet grinned. "Pretty smooth, Brian, but from now on I want you paying attention to what I'm saying."

Grateful for the reprieve, he agreed. "Absolutely, yes ma'am," before swiveling to wink at Bransen and Karly.

Still, he delivered on the promise and fifteen minutes later when she assigned written work he picked up his pen, scanned the directions on the board, and began to write.

 _An Extraordinary Birthday_

 _Brian McFadden_

 _Growing up all my birthdays were always an exciting time at my house and the one real day each year where I could get all the attention for myself. It allowed me to be a celebrity-king for the day. Birthdays weren't like Christmas where all my happiness over my own presents competed with happiness from all my brothers at the same time. So over the years birthdays were times to savor and anticipate in a house full of up to seven kids._

 _My mama understood that sometimes it's hard being part of such a large group. So for our birthdays we would get to pick out a cake idea and she would have it designed in a real bakery. She let us just decide everything about it and when she presented my cake to me at the kitchen table I would get that excited rush of seeing something created just for me. The year I was five I had a cake that looked like a bulldozer. Inside it was even cake with green food coloring so it would copy a John Deere tractor's exterior paint job. I loved bulldozers then and probably had five or six toy ones. My eighth birthday cake was built like a saddle with a lasso because my dad was teaching me how to rope and I wanted to be a cowboy. The icing was caramel with chocolate for the lasso tips and I can still taste it. My fifteenth birthday cake was shaped like a bench press with barbells, because by then I'd gotten into serious weight lifting. That cake- that birthday was the last time my parents watched me blow out my candles and make my wish._

 _By my sixteenth birthday last September my folks had been dead a few months and the wounds were just still raw to me. Even now the pain just lies there right at the surface, and I have to work hard to deal with it some days. When my brother Adam asked me what kind of cake I wanted to celebrate my sixteenth I thought he was joking at first. He said he was serious and I told him I never wanted another cake and I never wanted another party. But he thought it would mean a lot to the younger kids and he asked me to reconsider. I eventually agreed and decided on a cake like a football, since I'm a football player._

 _Adam tried really hard and I tried really hard to make the party like it would have been if Mama and Daddy had been there. Crane and Adam had supervised the little boys and they had made me presents. Still, the whole time in the pit of my stomach I just ached though, 'cause I just missed my parents so much. Besides, sixteen is one of those major birthdays, like one and five and ten and eighteen and this was the first one my folks wouldn't share with me. Of course the biggest hurt was they had been there to welcome me the real day of my birth and for those moments it had just been the three of us. Now there was one of us._

 _That night I got ready to go to sleep and Adam came and sat on the side of the bed. He hugged me good night, wished me a happy birthday again, and handed me this packet with my name on it. I could see the handwriting was my mom's. I just sat there a long time just running my fingers over where she had written the letters of my name. Before he left Adam told me to go ahead and open the packet and when I did I found a journal my parents had kept about me beginning at my birth. They had dated the pages and both had written these predictions of my grownup life. So like the first day my dad wrote he thought from my broad shoulders I would be over six feet and my mom wrote that I would be an extrovert because I perked up the second people visited our room. My fifth birthday they predicted either a pro ball player or race car driver (dad) or an entertainer (mom). Six years letter they went with teacher or cowboy._

 _The last entry was for my sixteenth birthday and sometime before the accident the two of them actually stopped and wrote down what they thought. For that, though, they didn't make predictions. They wrote personal messages to me instead. Daddy said my drive and motivation made him very proud, and Mama told me she loved my gentleness and my willingness to fight for justice. She had filled the bottom margin of that page with hugs and kisses, x's and o's- all over the bottom and around the side. I held that book up close to my face and I could smell my dad's smell again. He always- well, he always smelled like the outdoors, the grass and hay and wood and leather- just like that. But my mom's scent was there, too, like baby powder and flour and lavender soap and gardenias- always gardenias because they were her absolute favorite flower. I'm a pretty tough guy, a football player, but I cried myself to sleep that night- you bet I did! I cried for what I had lost and I cried for what I had gained. I cried because I would never again question whether or not my parents had dreams for me and I cried because they would never know if their dreams for me came true._

 _Later I asked Adam how he had gotten hold of my book and it turned out that he had known about it for a while. Our parents had locked it inside the strongbox in their closet where they kept important documents. Adam had come across it not long after their deaths when he needed our birth certificates for the guardianship. He found my book there and thought it would be something I would cherish for my birthday. Adam was right. I am sixteen years old and I expect to have a lifetime of birthdays ahead of me. But no matter how many more I enjoy, none can remotely compare to my sixteenth, because it turned into the most extraordinary birthday of my life._

The bell rang as Brian penned his last few lines and Ms. Monet watched, impressed, as he stayed seated to finish his composition.

Nearly five minutes later he grabbed his materials and his assignment to hurry to his next class. He handed Ms. Monet his essay as she stood at the door and she glanced down and smiled at the topic he had chosen.

Brian remained beside her and she asked, "Do you think you'll need a pass for your next class?"

"No," he answered, "I can make it I think. I just wanted to say my thanks to you before I leave, though."

The teacher smiled. "Why are you thanking me, Brian?"

Brian pointed at his assignment and explained, "For letting me relive my best birthday ever."

Ms. Monet watched him jog down the hall to his next class and whispered, "You are welcome."


	3. Crane's Crisis

Crane's Crisis

Hard as he tried, Crane McFadden simply could not keep himself focused upon his math teacher, the same teacher who stood at the chalkboard demonstrating the multiplication of fractions. Still he made certain his demeanor appeared attentive, because he was already in mega trouble at home.

The last thing he needed was more backlash at home for subpar schoolwork.

If he could make it through fifteen more minutes the class would break for lunch. Then directly after that those members of the 4H club would meet with the 4H leader for an hour.

Fifteen minutes would drag, though.

At eleven, the blonde sixth grader had just transitioned to middle school that year. Always a good student and normally described as taciturn or a bit shy, he followed rules and did what was expected of him.

Teachers loved his sensitive nature and had doted on him from kindergarten. Crane was just that ideal kid who made an ideal student.

Adults praised his respectful attitude and genuine interest in the world around him.

Further, he pulled his own weight at home, contributing to the ranch work and household obligations without reminders.

Crane acted as role model to his four younger brothers.

Rarely did he even warrant a correction from Adam, his older brother and now guardian-parent.

Crane shifted in the hard desk. He tried to concentrate on the math problem on the board but slipped back into his musing. Honestly, those had been apt descriptions of Crane until the first week in January when he returned to school after the Christmas break.

Without warning that day after New Year's his life underwent a complete transformation.

Just like that, Alyssa Sessions sashayed into his Social Studies class.

Crane risked a glance out the window and saw the January sky beginning to darken. If it stormed that meant recess would be held indoors.

That might prove advantageous for him.

A sudden shuffling around him snapped Crane out of his reverie and he realized the bell had rung and his teacher was instructing the class to form a line. He hurriedly joined his classmates and Ryan Neeley and Tyler Jordan, his best friends, slid in front and in back of him. The three had been buddies since elementary school and generally stuck together at lunch and recess, as well as any occasions the sixth came in contact with the older seventh and eighth graders.

Ten minutes later when the boys carried their laden trays and cartons of milk toward their usual table Crane suddenly halted. "Let's do something different today. Why don't we move to that table right over there?" Crane pointed to a round table nearer the windows.

"But it's by a table of girls!" Ryan protested.

Tyler objected, "What do you have against our regular seats?"

Crane licked his lips. "I just thought that maybe it'd be fun to try something different. Look, you two don't have to go over there with me. I'll go by myself and you can sit at our usual place."

Ryan and Tyler exchanged glances and Tyler answered with resignation, "Naw, let's stay together. I just really wish we didn't have to sit by girls, though."

"There's that cootie threat," Ryan reminded them.

Crane ignored the observation, led the way, and picked his seat strategically. It provided a clear side view of Alyssa, who sat at a table with three other girls from Crane's class. That made Crane a happy young man.

Once Ryan and Tyler plopped into seats on either side of him and began to talk Crane relaxed. A conversation would keep his buddies occupied and allow him the opportunity to indulge in admiring Alyssa.

Crane marveled at her strawberry blond, wavy hair which hung past her shoulders in soft looking silky curls. Her green eyes were darker than his baby brother Guthrie's, more of an emerald green, and she had a dimple which appeared in her left cheek anytime she smiled.

This girl was the real deal.

She had infatuated him from the second he'd first seen her.

Crane opened his carton of milk and took a long swallow. There had been a song on the radio playing for months by a band called Air Supply. The lyrics described a girl who was every woman in the world, besides a fantasy and a reality. Crane had asked his big brother Brian what the song meant and Brian had explained.

That was his Alyssa.

Crane watched Alyssa nibble along the side of a cinnamon roll, her eyes widening with pleasure at the first taste of sugar and cinnamon.

Dainty and beautiful-

She was his fantasy.

He wanted her for his reality.

When he was a really little kid and Adam had just started high school he remembered that Adam would always commandeer the car radio on trips to town. Usually all of the family would hum along or sing aloud but there was this one song by Dr. Hook, _When You're In Love With a Beautiful Woman,_ andAdam knew every single one of the words. He would sing enthusiastically, belting the words with such fervor that he drowned out any other participants. Once the music concluded Adam would announce that the song was about him, and about his girlfriend, Chelsea.

Their parents would cast sideways looks at each other and try to hide their smiles.

Crane wrinkled his nose. Adam and Chelsea had broken up in…He tried to think, but couldn't remember.

It didn't matter anyway. Crane got it now. He felt exactly that way that Dr. Hook said about Alyssa, and could plainly see other boys couldn't help but notice her. That's what the song said. You even had to watch your friends when a beautiful girl appeared.

Alyssa suddenly stood and Crane felt his heart begin to race. His eyes followed her movements while trying not to appear too obvious. He watched her gracefully return to the lunch line to collect a new fork.

Something must have happened to her other fork.

Crane tried to focus upon something slightly to her right but at the same time, he wanted her to notice him.

What else could he do to make her conscious of him?

He had run out of ideas, but not for a lack of trying.

The entire situation was a full-fledged crisis now.

That first week when Alyssa joined his class he had spent most of his class time reflecting upon his utter inexperience with females. Why couldn't he have sisters like Ryan and Tyler? When he'd spent the night at Ryan's house the year before he had come into contact with Ryan's little sister, true. But she was four, so that didn't help. As for Tyler, his two older sisters appeared the most promising for Crane to analyze but both girls now attended college hours away. That was a dead end.

Why did his parents have to have seven boys anyway? Didn't they see that they should have thrown in a girl or two along the way?

That first day when his Alyssa arrived the teacher asked her to tell them a bit about herself. Alyssa shared that she and her mother had just moved to the area after Christmas to be closer to her mom's parents.

The teacher directed each member of the class to individually welcome Alyssa with a personal introduction. She had stood at the teacher's side, dimple on display, as each sixth grader offered a name and some general information.

So mesmerized was Crane that his turn crept up as he regarded her, fascinated.

The blanket of silence that cloaked the room finally penetrated his thoughts and with horror he realized his turn had come and the entire class now focused upon him.

Crane thought quickly in an effort to salvage his embarrassment and pretend his reaction was planned. He smiled broadly and called, "Well good night Alyssa," which caused his peers to laugh with delight. The goodnight line hailed directly from _The Waltons_ , a tv show which had just ended a decade long run. Each popular episode concluded with family members bidding good nights to other family members.

Emboldened by the reaction Crane continued, "Good night, and I'm Crane McFadden at your service. Welcome to sixth grade." Crane counted his turn a success when Alyssa laughed delightedly and thanked him, and even the teacher seemed amused.

From that one incident Crane concluded that humor would turn her attention straight to him. Though shy by nature his heart was at stake. This, after all, was the love in his life! In the next two weeks he elevated himself to class entertainer, seizing upon one or two opportunities each day to create a comic diversion which would convulse the class with laughter and leave Alyssa gazing at him as she laughed.

Still, she didn't single him out for a more in-depth introduction.

Crane reevaluated his school day to determine a new approach.

The second he had begun school his teachers had zeroed in on his intelligence. He had been tested and those scores subsequently cemented his eligibility for gifted services, designed to address students with above average intelligence.

In sixth grade it meant that he would routinely be pulled out for enrichment activities. Crane normally enjoyed that time with other gifted students. However, with Alyssa in the picture his priority had changed. Those times when he left the classroom would allow other boys the chance to endear themselves to her. Plus, Alyssa might not want to hang out with someone smart because maybe she'd think that was nerdy.

Along with his extemporaneous comedy, Crane decided to curtail his own academics by skipping assignments and pretending to not know the correct answers to questions. He never imagined playing dumb could give him so much satisfaction. Tyler and Ryan complimented his academic bravado and the other sixth graders viewed his responses as hilarious, quickly elevating Crane to the most popular boy in the class.

Still, Alyssa didn't seem any more or less impressed and Crane was at his wit's end. This was a crisis! What could he do next? That girl had him all mixed up!

Then fate jumped in to sabotage him in the form of his math teacher, who ordered him to have Adam sign the test he had just failed that morning.

Now that had not been pretty, and Crane's stomach knotted just remembering it. Adam had considered Crane's actions blatant disobedience and a deliberate disregard of his school responsibilities and immediately laid down the law. Crane found himself not only grounded, but just a step away from being yanked across Adam's lap for a spanking.

He hadn't counted on that.

Common sense finally surfaced and he decided he needed to find some other way to capture Alyssa's interest. Of course that meant abdicating his class clown role and reclaiming his academic prowess. He could not risk- no, he would not risk disobeying Adam's instructions again. Adam had already proved himself immune to tears, pleas, and accusations of being unfair. Crane found him just too formidable an opponent to provoke.

Honestly, in hindsight he was a bit ashamed of himself. Both of his bright ideas had backfired against him, and Alyssa treated him no differently in mid-January than she had at the beginning of January.

Tyler snapped him out of his reverie. "Time to leave."

The rest of the day Crane didn't see Alyssa. She wasn't in 4H and the next two periods he was pulled out for his advanced classes.

But his luck improved when the students were sent back to the cafeteria to wait for their afternoon buses. Once he grabbed everything he needed that night to complete homework he slammed his locker and went to join Tyler and Ryan. Crane's bus came before theirs did, but usually they had ten minutes or so to socialize.

As he entered the large cafeteria though, he spied that familiar strawberry blond hair. Alyssa had chosen a seat at a table in one corner of the lunchroom, and she was sitting alone.

Crane thought quickly. If this wasn't a great illustration of that Carpe- Diem- seize- the- day philosophy Adam had taught him in fourth grade then he didn't know what was!

Slinging his bookbag over one shoulder he beelined to where she sat with her arithmetic book and notebook open before her. A pencil dangled from her fingers. Before he could lose courage Crane slipped into the seat beside her. "What are you doing?"

Alyssa pointed to the page. "This fraction stuff we've been doing really confuses me. I failed the last test and I don't want to fail the next one."

"I can help teach you," Crane offered.

"You?"

Crane shrugged his shoulders in surprise. "Why couldn't I?"

Alyssa dimpled, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just you're the most popular boy in our class and I don't even have any friends yet. I'm not popular at all. I can't believe you'd want to waste time with me."

Crane took a deep breath and decided to handle the situation with honesty. "Actually I am not the most popular. What I am is a pretty good student who fell in love with this girl who just moved to his school."

"Oh!" Comprehension dawned and she regarded him wide eyed. "I didn't, I mean you didn't…"

Crane reached over and grabbed her hand, then placed it across his heart. "Let me finish, please. So this boy is usually pretty shy but he came up with a couple of plans to get this beautiful girl's attention."

She sat up straighter. "Like being really funny and making everyone laugh?"

"That," he admitted. "Along with suddenly ignoring schoolwork."

She swiveled in her seat so they were face to face. "Ridiculous."

Crane winced. "He knows that now. Believe me on that."

"Is he sure?"

"Definitely, and he's in big time trouble at home because of how he's handled school."

Crane placed her hand on her lap and shoved both of his hands into his pockets. Had he said enough? Too much?

"Well," Alyssa tilted her head. "That boy overreacted."

Crane nodded softly. "He did, yes."

"Because if he'd just stopped all of what he was doing he would have seen that the girl liked him the second she walked into the classroom." Alyssa dimpled again.

Crane scrambled to yank his hands from his pockets and grab both of her. "Really? Is that true?"

"Yep, she's got a thing for tall, slender, blonde guys."

Crane smiled and she smiled back. "Well, ok, then. So would that girl consider being that boy's girlfriend?"

"She would indeed," Alyssa confirmed.

The duty teacher interrupted and they both jumped. "What spooked you? If you two are not working on homework go ahead and pack your bookbags. The last two buses should be here within the next few minutes."

Alyssa and Crane assured her they would and Alyssa started packing her materials. Satisfied, the teacher left.

"I really can help you with math," Crane promised. "I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Give me your phone number and I'll call after I get home."

"Sorry," Crane admitted. "I'm on restriction. That means no phone for me."

"Okay, then maybe in homeroom tomorrow."

He smiled. "That won't be a problem. I can deal with that."

"Crane?"

"Yes?"

"My mom said she'd take me to the skating rink Friday night if she doesn't have to work. Will you go with me? I know my mom wouldn't mind picking you up from your house wherever you live."

Crane threw his head back and sighed dramatically. "Again, I would love to go with you but I can't. I'm grounded, remember?"

"Oh." She didn't hide her disappointment.

He leaned towards her. "Let's make it a promised date. The first weekend I'm not grounded we'll go to the skating rink together."

The duty teacher announced Crane's bus and he stood quickly, then bent down and dropped a soft kiss on Alyssa's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She watched him begin to walk away. "Crane?"

"Yes?" He paused and turned to regard her.

"I just wanted to tell you I hope it was worth it."

"You hope what was worth it?"

"Getting grounded. I hope whatever you got on restriction for was worth it."

Crane smiled. "It was. Oh yes indeed, it was worth it all right!"


	4. Daniel's Destiny

Daniel's Destiny

In the McFadden household the usual homework time was winding to a finish. Brian was down to the work of just one high school subject and Evan's teacher hadn't assigned any for the first graders.

Daniel and Crane had completed theirs quickly but Daniel remained at the kitchen table to finish his hot chocolate.

The seven year old grinned at his oldest brother, chocolate outlining his mouth. "This is scrump dillyishus delicious, Adam. You're a good hot cocoa chocolate maker."

"And cider," Crane called from the living room where he had taken his cup of hot spiced cider.

"Glad you like it, Crane." Adam laughed appreciatively. "And thank you, Daniel, and I am so glad you're enjoying yours."

Across from Daniel Ford struggled with the addition sheet in front of him and finally threw himself back in his chair and crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't want to do this no more."

"Any more," Adam corrected automatically. "But you need to work on this. Homework is not an option in this house. Everyone is expected to do his."

Daniel watched Ford's scowl deepen and he slid from his seat and went to stand by his brother's chair. "Show me, Ford. I'll help you," he invited.

Brian slammed his science book shut. "Finally! I thought I'd never get that last question answered." He regarded Daniel. "Hey, you don't need to give him the answer, Danny, ok?"

"I'm not," Daniel defended himself. "I'm gonna make him learn."

"I don't want to learn no more," Ford contradicted crossly. "I already don't like what I already know about it."

Adam corrected, "Any more."

"Let me see the problem," Daniel directed and Ford pointed to the offending problem.

Daniel studied it. "Ok, this is just adding, Ford, so you find out how many things there are. See the numbers?"

Ford nodded and leaned forward.

"So if you have one thing- see the number one? So if you have one and add another to it, how many do you have then?"

"I don't know! I don't know what one is."

"Yes you do," Adam told him. "You've been counting since you were a toddler."

Daniel frowned at Adam with annoyance. "I've got this, Adam."

"Sorry." Chastened, Adam hid a grin and returned to putting the supper dishes away in cabinets.

Daniel pursed his lips in concentration. "So Ford, in our heads we're gonna pretend one is something. So let's pretend one is one of us McFadden kids. If we have one of us and then add another that makes two. So if Adam is there he's one brother, and you are here that adds another brother. So that's one plus one."

Ford's features relaxed. "What if Crane's here?'

"Just add another one," Daniel instructed. He propped himself on the tabletop for a view of the living room and called, "Brian, will you and Crane bring Guthrie here? I need you for something very important."

The response began with a bit of grumbling but the three McFaddens still returned to the kitchen.

Daniel circled the table so that he faced Ford. "Watch, Ford." Daniel tapped himself in the chest. "I'm one person." He walked over to Crane. "He's one person." Then he patted Guthrie. "Guthrie's one person." Daniel completed his circuit with Brian, Adam, Evan, and even Ford. "Ok, do you understand that part?"

Evan nodded an affirmation.

"Watch this, then." Daniel motioned Crane and Brian to move to a corner of the kitchen before he tapped each on the chest. "Here we have one and another one. Two ones. So if we add them together, how many people do we have? One person plus one person equals two people."

Ford's face lit with excitement. "Add another people!"

Everybody laughed at the grammar and Daniel motioned Evan over. "Count us now, Ford. How many ones do you have?"

"One plus one plus one is three!"

Brian and Adam burst into applause and Guthrie enthusiastically joined them.

"Good job," Daniel confirmed. "Now, count all the McFadden brothers including you. How many of us are there?"

Ford slid off of his chair and made his way to each. "One plus one plus one plus one plus one plus one plus one me is seven." He jumped up and down with excitement. "I know how to make math!"

That brought about more laughter and when the group finally quietened Brian congratulated Daniel. "That was fantastic, Daniel. Teaching might just be your destiny."

Daniel looked confused. "What does that mean? Destiny?"

Crane explained, "Destiny means it will happen no matter what."

"Like you were born to do it," Adam clarified.

"Maybe even before you were born," Brian ruffled Daniel's hair. "I can just see you now in front of a classroom of students who act just like you do right now."

A burst of laughter followed that fantasy. A guilty and contrite Daniel had come home from school and handed over notes from his second grade teacher three times (so far!). Unfortunately, all recounted conduct that the teachers, along with Adam, viewed as absolutely unacceptable. He refused to accept any of the child's excuses and promptly punished Daniel.

"No, no," Daniel contradicted vehemently. "I don't want to be a teacher."

"What do you want?" Ford asked.

"A movie star or a star who sings and rides on planes everywhere and is rich."

"Good luck with that," Brian replied.

"Tell me that word again," Daniel turned to Crane.

"Destiny."

"Well, I know your destiny."

Crane slid into a seat and propped his arms on the table. "All right, Danny. Tell me my destiny."

"That sounds like a fortune teller at the fair," Adam observed.

Ford climbed onto Adam's lap and Guthrie immediately copied him. Adam pushed his chair back so that he could hold one on one long leg and one on the other. He kissed each little head. "We need to think about bath time and bedtime in just a few minutes."

"I'm not sleepy," Ford assured him.

"Neither am I," Evan agreed.

Daniel pursed his lips. "And I won't be sleepy for a really long time."

"Well, grateful as I am to have your input, bath time still begins in ten minutes." Adam raised his eyebrows.

Brian yawned and took a seat. "In that case Daniel should hurry up and give his destiny lesson. I am on tenterhooks to discover what our Crane will be."

Ever the showman, Daniel raised his arms wide and bowed with a flourish. "Ladies and Gentlemen…."

"We don't have any ladies," Ford observed.

Daniel scowled. "Quit interrupting. It's just what all the movie stars on television say."

"Ok," Ford acknowledged agreeably.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Daniel repeated. "I will now tell Crane his destiny!" He turned to Crane. "You, Crane McFadden, will grow up to be an animal doctor or a human person doctor."

Crane smiled. "That's a good destiny."

"Tell me mine," Evan demanded.

"Ok, well your destiny is to be a race car driver."

Adam spoke, "Ooh, I hope not."

"I like cars!" Evan insisted.

"I know you do. But I would worry you'd get hurt."

"Forget him for now," Brian instructed with a teasing tone. "Turn your thoughts to me, little brother."

Daniel hurried to stand across from his brother. "Your destiny will be you are going to become a famous football player."

Brian chuckled. "I'm already that," he bragged.

"On the local level," Adam smirked. "But the possibility of advancement certainly exists."

"Tell me about me," Ford demanded.

"Your destiny is you will drive airplanes," Daniel assured him magnanimously. "And Guthrie's gonna be a rodeo star."

Adam grabbed Guthrie under his left arm and Ford under his right, then stood and settled each on a hip. "All right. This has been educational but it's time to start baths and bed."

"What about you?" Brian questioned.

"What about me what?"

Evan clarified, "Your destiny. Daniel didn't say yours yet."

Adam turned to Daniel. "Ok, Big Boy, what's my destiny?"

Daniel's brow furrowed as he thought. "Your destiny is to be a grandfather."

Adam smiled, "Is that so? Well, first I would need to have kids."

"But you already do," Daniel contradicted. "Us. We're your kids, right?"

Adam took a deep breath and slowly looked around the room. Finally he turned to his little brother and answered softly. "I think this time you're right on the money, Daniel. My destiny must have been to be a parent.


	5. Evan's Emergency

Evan's Emergency

Evan McFadden loved life and lived it with the unbridled intensity only a six year old could contribute. Like Crane and Ford the little boy was blond, and like Brian, destined for a muscular build.

With two younger brothers and four older, the child made certain everyone heard his voice as well as noticed him.

Competition did not daunt him and he thrived on any type of challenge.

Though all seven McFadden children had equal stakes in the ranch, Evan's devotion to the ranch began in babyhood and set him apart from his siblings. He lived and breathed ranch life, and his parents marveled at his inherent talent with the stock and fascination with day to day operations.

The outdoors energized him and he devoted his free time to exploring every inch of McFadden property and ranch life.

Personality wise, Evan functioned entirely as his own man. Not as shy as Ford nor as extroverted as Daniel, the first grader prided himself on his willingness to take risks. Evan rarely turned down a dare, nor lost an opportunity to experience something new or to rise to the occasion when the gauntlet was thrown.

At times his jump- right- into- the- middle philosophy and sense of humor led him directly into trouble, however, as did the child's stubborn streak.

Nevertheless, Evan generally had a pretty sunny disposition.

He flourished when people referred to him as "tough" and when they commented upon his resilient nature.

Still, he was just a little boy- a high spirited little boy- but still a little six year old, first grade boy.

One January morning Evan climbed the metal steps onto his school bus and turned to wave goodbye to Adam one final time. He followed Daniel down the aisle and chose a seat directly in front of his brother where he unpacked his bookbag to admire the ball of twine he had discovered in the antique desk in the family's living room.

Evan admired it guiltily. His conscience had activated because he knew that had he asked Adam's permission to take the twine to school his brother would have answered with a firm no. So he didn't ask.

Evan rubbed the side of his head as he thought. Would Adam consider this one of those admission things, like lying by admission? Could he get into real trouble if Adam found out what he had taken and that he had taken it to school?

Suddenly the upper part of Daniel's body appeared above him as he balanced on the top of Evan's seat. His eyes lit with interest. "Where'd you get that string?" He reached out a hand in invitation.

Evan yanked the ball out of his brother's reach.

"Say!" Daniel persisted. "Where?"

"From the desk. From that bottom drawer from the desk."

Impressed with the location, Daniel's eyebrows raised with surprise. "Did you ask permission to take it?"

Evan shook his head.

Daniel gazed at him sympathetically. "You're going to get into trouble, Ev. You know you're 'sposed to ask."

"Uh uh," Evan disagreed. "But anyway, don't tell on me."

"It's that omission thing Adam gets mad about," Daniel explained.

Evan scowled and kicked the seat back. "I didn't even do the admission thing!"

"Omission, not admission," Daniel corrected.

Evan had grown tired of the conversation. "I don't care. Leave me alone."

Daniel grinned and slid backwards into his own seat.

Evan glanced out of the window and spied the elementary school in the distance. He began to carefully repack his bookbag but fumbled the ball of twine, and the roll slipped out of his hands. Evan watched it hit the floor and tumble towards the bus driver's seat.

He jumped down and crawled after it, his annoyance building with several near misses at grabbing the ball of string.

The bus stopped and a worried Evan realized it was time to disembark. All around him books and school items were gathered while coats and jackets were refastened. Other children filled the aisle and began departing the bus.

Evan finally got a good grip on the twine as the last of the passengers slipped onto the pavement. He hurriedly gathered his remaining belongings but failed to pay attention to the fact that the string had not been rewound well.

It began to unspool, and as Evan reached the top of the steps the loose end caught against the leg post of one of the seats.

So as soon as Evan stepped down and jumped from the bottom step to the ground, the tethered string yanked him up and backwards, slamming his left side hard into the metal step.

Evan's screams followed the distinct sound of a snap.

Back at home Adam had just closed the front door and watched patiently as Guthrie maneuvered the porch steps by himself. Guthrie had insisted on tackling them alone the past few days and no one was allowed to help. If he even suspected someone planned to offer aid he would throw himself down on the step and initiate a full fledged fit.

Adam regarded the baby warily but restrained himself from assisting.

For his part Guthrie began working his way backwards, rather than forwards, stopping to clap for himself after each step.

Across the yard Uri met Adam's gaze with a conspiratorial grin as the older man also tracked Guthrie's progress.

Luckily Adam heard the phone ring even as he concentrated on Guthrie. He hurried back inside and took a call from the elementary school notifying him that Evan was injured.

Adam burst back out of the house at a run, simultaneously calling to Uri and reaching for Guthrie. Once he understood the gist of the call, Uri insisted he leave Guthrie in his care so that Adam could focus on Evan.

Adam burst into the medical center frantic to get to his little brother and frantic to hear the details of the injury. The emergency room nurse explained that the school had arranged transport for Evan by ambulance and accompanied by a staff member, standard procedure for the district.

Adam had actually beat the ambulance to the hospital. He hurriedly filled out the paperwork and then waited by the ambulance bay door until the vehicle arrived.

Adam could hear Evan's terrified screams as soon as the doors opened. The first EMT who disembarked greeted him. "I genuinely hope you're Adam," he offered as a greeting.

"I am, yes, he's…"

The EMT interrupted, "Poor little thing has screamed for you over and over." He grabbed the end of Evan's gurney as his partner jumped down to assist.

Adam's heart throbbed with compassion when he finally saw the little boy appear. Restrained against the bed Evan still thrashed about, obviously in incredible pain. Adam saw his jacket had been removed but placed on top of him, like a blanket, and through his tears Evan screamed over and over for Adam.

The second the gurney left the ambulance Adam moved with it as he rubbed his hands over Evan to show he was there. The fear and pain had such a grip that Adam's voice did not penetrate until the medical personnel physically shifted Evan from the gurney to the emergency room bed.

When Evan did realize Adam had appeared the scene the result was just heartbreaking. "Hold me! Adam, take me! Hold me! Hold me! Please! It hurts, Adam!"

The poor boy writhed with the pain's intensity.

Once the restraints were undone Adam saw it was apparent that the left arm was broken.

An orderly began cutting efficiently through the sleeve of Evan's flannel shirt.

Evan's frantic pleas intensified and slammed into him from all directions.

Adam suddenly backed away and raised his voice to the medical professionals. "Hold off just a second! Wait just a couple of minutes, please! Evan's terrified and he's hurt! Let me hold him just a little bit and calm him down. He's a six year old boy and this is overwhelming to him."

Two of the professionals cited a pressing medical need for quick attention but Adam refused to capitulate. "No, Evan will not cooperate with anything until he feels secure and he needs me right now, not you. Just give us ten minutes. Even I can see the problem's a fracture and ten minutes won't change that."

The medical personnel exchanged glances and slipped from Evan's emergency room cubicle.

Once they departed Adam bent down, slid his arms under his brother, and carried him to the chair to sit. Adam propped his long legs on the bottom rail of the bed and held Evan tightly in the crook of his arm. It left Evan's injured arm free but physically bonded them, and when Evan calmed he could look straight up into Adam's face.

Adam stroked the silky hair, placed soft kisses on wet cheeks, and clutched Evan firmly against his own heart. Adam murmured soothingly and as he had expected, Evan's panic began to lessen. Within a few minutes the little boy's hysterical crying reduced to shuddery breaths.

He kept his gaze focused on Adam.

Adam continued to talk as he comforted him. "You are right here with me and I'm not going anywhere without you. You can see me, my big boy. You really don't need to be scared because I will protect you like I always do. It looks like your arm is broken so the doctors will have to put a cast on it to make sure it will heal. The doctors will also need to look all over you to determine if your arm's the only hurt place. I will not leave you when they do. I'm not leaving you the whole time we're here. You know I love you very much. Your arm is hurting so badly because the bone broke but pretty soon a nurse will give you a medicine to numb you, so you won't hurt like that. I'm pretty certain the medicine has to be put on the inside of your elbow with a needle but that will be the last time you have to hurt. I will be here with you. I promise."

Evan moaned and Adam's heart hurt for him. Why did it have to be a broken arm for his six year old? Why couldn't he have had his arm broken instead of Evan?

Adam continued to whisper assurances. "You are doing great. I'm going to put you back on the bed and press the buzzer to let them know my big boy's ready for that cast. But I will not take my hands off of you even if I have to stop holding you for a bit. I will have my hands right on you while they work and you can look up and see me all the time. Okay?"

Evan nodded and replied with a tearful voice. "Okay."

Adam kissed Evan's forehead and invited the staff to return.

An hour later an exhausted Adam carried his sound asleep baby brother to the car, strapped him beneath the seatbelt, and returned to the ranch. The entire ordeal had shaken him badly, no matter how calm and in control he tried to appear.

Evan's emergency marked the first time ever a genuine health emergency had threatened the family since he stepped into his head of household role.

He checked the rearview mirror and satisfied himself that Evan was ok.

At the hospital the teacher who had accompanied Evan in the ambulance shared the details of the accident with him. The string wrapping around the seat leg had undoubtedly been a fluke but it managed to act as a slingshot, slamming Evan back onto the step with enough force and at the correct angle to snap his humerus.

The teacher reassured Adam that Daniel had already disembarked and entered the building before his brother's accident. Adam considered that a lucky occurrence because seeing his brother in agony would have upset Daniel badly.

Evan spent most of the rest of that day either held by Adam or snuggled so that he could see his brother at all times.

As children do, by the next day Evan had recovered his independent spirit and reveled in the attention the cast and details of the ambulance ride brought him.

Adam shook his head in disbelief as Evan preened in front of the mirror and practiced several poses to best show off the cast.

At school Evan gleefully shared his version of events with his first grade classmates and they responded with nothing short of awe and treated him as their personal celebrity.

A little miffed that he had missed both the accident and all of the resultant attention, Daniel tattled that Evan had helped himself to the roll of twine without permission. Adam replied that Evan had most certainly learned his lesson and would think twice before doing _that_ again.

Evan rapidly recovered.

Adam admitted Evan's emergency was the first time he honestly felt his heart flutter with fear.

And for the rest of his life Adam credited Evan's broken arm as the pivotal event which catapulted him- irreversibly- from brother to parent.


	6. Ford's Friend

Ford's Friend

The timer screamed mercilessly as Brian hurried through the living room to grab supper from the oven.

Near the sofa he stepped onto a handful of Legos with his socked feet, eliciting a howl of pain as he skidded into the edge of the coffee table. He grabbed his leg at the knee and waited for the throb to slow.

Before limping into the kitchen Brian yelled, "Ford, come here!" Balancing on his heel, he managed to save the dish and power off the timer and oven.

Ford popped into the doorway clutching one of his Little Golden Books. The five year old loved reading.

Brian leaned against the counter. "I just stepped all over those Legos you left on the living room floor. My foot is hurt and you know very well you are supposed to put up your toys and not leave them around."

Ford regarded him silently.

Brian hobbled to the cabinet and began pulling down plates to set the table. "What do you have to say?"

Ford answered simply, "Nothing."

"Nothing? Didn't I just tell you I hurt my foot because you left your toys on the floor?"

"I didn't do that. No."

Brian regarded him with exasperation. "That is not the truth, Ford. You were playing with all of your Legos an hour ago. I helped you build the fence, so don't lie again."

Ford looked hurt. "No, I didn't lie, Brian."

"Who left the Legos out on the floor then?"

"Frizzy," Ford promptly replied.

The answer took Brian by surprise. "Who the heck is Frizzy?"

"Frizzy's my friend."

Brian raised his voice to a yell. "Ford, there's no such friend as Frizzy and do not leave those Legos on the floor again!"

The tone of voice hurt his feelings and Ford burst into tears just as Adam entered the kitchen through the back door. Ford ran and threw his arms around Adam's legs. Adam hurriedly shrugged out of his jacket and pulled the five year old into his arms. "Hey, what's the matter with my Big Boy?"

Ford buried his head on Adam's shoulder and Brian answered for him, annoyance lacing each word. "Let me do the honor. Ford here did not clean up after himself. He left his Legos in the living room and I stepped on them."

Adam raised his eyebrows.

"So Ford refuses to take responsibility and claims the blame belongs with some Frizzy."

Adam sat down in a chair and moved Ford onto his lap so the little boy would face him. He tapped him under the chin. "Stop crying and look at me, please."

Ford rubbed his eyes and met Adam's gaze.

"Why were your Legos left on the floor?" Adam questioned, his voice the no nonsense one he used when he meant business.

"I played with them," Ford admitted.

"Why weren't they put up afterwards?" Adam asked pointedly.

Evan rubbed the back of his head. "I told Frizzy to do that."

Adam prodded, "Who is Frizzy, Ford?"

"Frizzy is my best friend," Ford assured him.

Adam tried to mask his exasperation. "Well, where is this Frizzy now?"

Ford pointed beside him on the floor. "Right here. Frizzy's right here."

"So Frizzy is imaginary, Ford, and not real. Only real people can play with their toys and then put them back where they belong."

Ford frowned and insisted, "Frizzy did so put some of the Legos up."

"But definitely not all," Adam concluded. He got to his feet, set Ford on the floor and directed, "Right this minute go get your Lego box and let me see you putting the rest of the pieces in the Lego container."

"Ok," Ford skipped into the living room and climbed behind the couch to get to the toybox. He rifled through the toys until he located the Lego box, then dropped the remaining plastic pieces inside.

Adam beckoned for the box and Ford handed it to him. "Since you were not responsible with these Legos and Brian got hurt, I am going to take them. You won't be able to play with them for a couple of days."

Ford's eyes began to fill again. "Frizzy did that, Adam!"

"Well, Frizzy's being punished now, too. Not only did Brian get hurt, but if the baby had put one of those pieces in his mouth he could have choked." Adam confirmed.

"I want to play with the Legos today!" Ford whined.

Adam held up a finger. "One."

Ford stomped as hard as he could and Adam continued. "Two, and we know if I get to three a little boy in this house is headed into really big trouble."

Ford scowled and crossed his arms defiantly across his chest but chose not to argue.

"You can keep pouting, but now I want you to help Brian set the table for supper."

Adam strode through the living room and up to his own room. He set the Lego box on his dresser and stared down at it.

Since taking over as guardian-parent he had encountered quite a few scenarios with his younger brothers. An imaginary friend, though, that was brand new territory. He wasn't sure exactly how to handle it, or why Ford felt it necessary to create this Frizzy.

Adam crossed to the window and stared out at the front yard. On the side by the barn he watched Crane latching the barn door, Daniel and Evan right beside him. Guthrie was already toddling towards the house. The boys had finished feeding the stock and settling the animals in for the night.

Maybe he was making too much of this, Adam worried. Ford had just mentioned this Frizzy a little while ago. In all probability the imaginary friend would disappear the next day. Ford would return to his usual sunny self and the McFadden world would be right again.

As it just so happened, however, Adam surmised wrong.

What was up with the month of January?

First Crane, his responsible student, reversed his entire personality into that of a disruptive, failing student. Now Ford, normally sunny, sweet, and cooperative, had transformed into an irritating, destructive nuisance!

Adam prayed that what he witnessed reflected nothing more than temporary phases.

Throughout January Frizzy managed to wreak havoc everywhere that he travelled. Frizzy dropped Danny's model airplane from the upstairs bannister, destroying it. Despite Daniel's tearful pleas Adam could not fix the toy because the plastic had shattered in too many places.

Frizzy tracked mud onto the porch, through the door, across the living room, into the kitchen, and back out the back door.

Frizzy took two of Crane's science worksheets and colored all over them, making it impossible for Crane to read either the directions or understand the assigned experiments. Already grounded until he pulled up his grades, poor Crane panicked. Adam sympathized, however, and sent a note to the teacher requesting a replacement set of worksheets and another night for the assignment. He stapled Frizzy's artwork to the note.

Frizzy left the water running in the upstairs bathroom sink.

Frizzy left Guthrie alone in his wagon and wandered elsewhere to play. When Guthrie attempted to follow he fell out of the wagon and cut his chin on a tree root. The poor little baby sobbed off and on the rest of the afternoon.

Frizzy helped himself to Evan's bike, and when he realized it was too big for him he threw it down in the driveway. Unfortunately, it smashed against the edge of the cinder block frame surrounding an outdoor faucet and bent the frame of the wheel. It took Adam and Brian nearly half an hour to hammer the wheel frame back into position so that it could be ridden. Evan was so upset he cried the entire time his brothers worked.

Adam could not fathom what had gotten into Ford and each time he thought the Frizzy problem had been solved something else would happen. Adam didn't let Ford go unpunished, but one timeout or forfeiture of a fun activity had run into another and Ford continued to misbehave.

The other kids no longer wanted to play with Ford or include him in activities.

They went to great pains to avoid him.

Adam knew exactly how they felt and struggled to get a grip on Ford and Frizzy. Most disturbing of all was Ford's decline in behavior via his scapegoat, Frizzy. Adam assured himself he would not mind an imaginary friend if only it weren't one so destructive. Plenty of kids had imaginary friends who trailed happiness in their imaginary wake. Why couldn't Frizzy reflect Ford's quiet, sensitive, loving nature?

Then one night Fizzy enacted his fateful coup de grace.

The day had been raw and cloudy and Adam and Uri had worked against impending rain to set two fence posts. They accomplished the job, but because it took both of them it delayed each of tackling the other chores by an hour.

Adam was already rushed and further had to pick Crane up from his friend Tyler's at 5:30 since Crane had ridden home with Tyler to work on their shared Social Studies project.

Brian had supper started but rotated among making their meal, finishing chores and watching the Itty Bitties.

From the moment Adam and Crane arrived Adam raced from one obligation to another and from one child to the next. After a rushed supper and hurried homework time he checked the clock and found bedtime was less than twenty minutes away for Guthrie. Brian volunteered to bathe Guthrie while Adam supervised the end of homework and ten minutes later called down to Adam that a clean baby awaited him.

Adam took the boys upstairs with him and he waited as they gathered their pajamas, then started a bath for the three of them. Usually he tried to allow them individual baths but tonight he was just too pressed for time. He watched as they brushed their teeth and cautioned them that they had to bathe quickly.

Then he slipped into the bedroom and settled into the family's upstairs rocker with Guthrie in his arms. Obviously as exhausted as Adam, Guthrie fell asleep before Adam finished singing the second song.

Adam smiled at the baby's innocent face but continued to rock, having learned from experience to make sure that the baby was in a deep sleep before attempting to transfer him to his crib.

It was at that very moment of his contemplation that outraged screams and two distinct crashes exploded from the bathroom.

Startled, Guthrie snapped awake and began screaming himself but Adam popped him into the crib and raced into the hall.

Frantic running on the steps added to the commotion as Crane and Brian rushed upstairs, wide eyed and fearful.

Then Adam spied the bathroom.

Both Daniel and Evan stood screaming in the bathtub. The liquid bubble bath they'd gotten for Christmas covered their heads, their bodies, the walls, the mirror, and the floor.

Unscathed, Ford stood next to the lavatory in a puddle of water that obviously resulted from tracking bath water. Evidently he'd decided to remove himself from the tub with the bubble bath container before slinging the contents over his brothers and the bathroom surfaces.

Adam reacted quickly and Brian followed right behind him. They snatched washcloths, set the lever to drain the tub, and cut on the shower. While the boys continued to scream Adam and Brian shielded their eyes and held them under the spray of water until the last of the bubble bath finally washed off of them and slid down the drain.

Crane wrapped Daniel and Evan in clean towels when his older brothers handed them off to him.

Guthrie continued to scream from his bed.

Adam cut off the shower and sank down onto the rim of the tub. The wrecking of the bathroom would take at least a half hour to clean. Following Adam's gaze around the space both Daniel and Evan were eager to tattle and intent upon retribution. Still outraged, the boys emphasized Ford had gotten mad at them and started spraying the liquid on them in retaliation.

Adam turned his full attention to Ford, who protested loudly and vehemently that he had done nothing, that the blame belonged with Frizzy.

And for Adam, that was the proverbial last straw.

He didn't say a word.

Adam reached over, grabbed Ford's wrist, and yanked the naked little body across his lap before delivering the spanking that had been long overdue. Ford's outraged yelps at the surprise move instantly transformed into tears of genuine pain as Adam held him steady to administer five blistering and unforgettable smacks.

Daniel and Evan stared open mouthed. Adam had never, ever spanked before.

Crane's eyes widened in shock. He had skidded close to a butt beating himself just a couple of weeks before and now he was grateful Adam hadn't spanked him.

Brian inhaled sharply. Then he leaned down and directed Crane. "Tell Adam I've gone to resettle Guth for him. I'll be back to help with the cleaning."

Adam stopped with the fifth smack but held the sobbing Ford steady across his knees.

He regarded his audience of brothers. With a flash of self-perception he acknowledged that in that one act he had cemented his role as a parent to the family.

A sense of certainty washed over him and he spoke calmly. "I'm sorry that Ford made the decision to behave so rudely with you and I know that it wasn't fair. However, as you have seen for yourself, I punished him for it. Daniel and Evan, please hang up those towels and go put on your pajamas. You can read by yourselves a few minutes and then I'll come tuck you in for night night."

The two exchanged glances before Daniel tiptoed into the bathroom, followed by Evan. When he reached his big brother Daniel suddenly grabbed him around the neck and hugged, then moved over to allow Evan to do the same.

As if on cue they reversed themselves and left the bathroom to follow his instructions.

Ford's sobs had slowed and Adam slid him from his lap to stand directly in front of him. Adam reached over for a tissue and held it against Ford's nose. "Blow."

Ford did, and Adam tossed the tissue into the trash.

"Adam," Crane spoke softly. "Brian's gone to put Guthrie back down. He said to tell you."

Adam smiled at him. "Thank you."

Crane hesitated. "Do you want me to help you clean the bathroom?"

"No, you didn't make the problem. Ford is going to deal with that in just a minute and clean so that you can take your bath. Did you finish your homework?"

"All of it," Crane nodded.

"Well, then, why don't you…"

"Watch some television?" Crane's eyes lit.

Adam actually laughed. "Nice try, but no, my man. You're still grounded."

"I'll check the boys," Craned decided.

Adam directed his full attention to Ford, who had worked himself down from tears to shuddery breaths. He slid his hand under Ford's chin and tilted the little face upwards. "Look at me, Big Boy."

The child obeyed, lips wobbling.

"You deserved that spanking, Ford. You earned it because you wasted a whole bottle of bubble bath. You earned it because you threw bubble bath all over your brothers, and you earned it when you splattered it all over the bathroom."

Ford ventured miserably, "But Frizzy…"

Adam interrupted, "Stop talking right now. I don't want to hear another word about Frizzy. You are responsible for Frizzy's behavior and will be held accountable for anything Frizzy does or does not do. You will be the one punished for Frizzy." Adam leaned over and kissed the little nose, "I love you very much, but I will blister your bottom again if Frizzy does anything else destructive. Do you understand me? Am I clear?"

Ford wiped at his eyes but nodded.

"Ok," Adam stood and pointed to a wet washcloth. "Take that and get busy. Clean everything you can reach. I'm going to help you by cleaning the tall parts."

The little boy grabbed a cloth and began to wipe an area beside the lavatory. "Adam?"

"Yes Ford?"

"That hurt a whole lot."

Adam nodded. "I know it did. Spankings aren't fun. They are serious business and I wish I had not had to spank you tonight. But I will spank you again if your behavior doesn't change to good behavior."

The next morning Adam was securing Guthrie is his car seat when Ford joined them for the morning trip to kindergarten. He climbed into his seat and buckled his belt without Adam's help before placing his bookbag beside him.

Adam started to slam the car door but peered around the area suspiciously. "Where's Frizzy this morning?"

Ford bestowed a beaming smile upon him. "He left and went to his own home. I told him I don't want him to be my friend any more."


	7. Guthrie's Gifts

Guthrie's Gifts

All seven McFaddens still sat at the kitchen table where the family had devoured the last spoonfuls of chili with the last slices of cornbread.

Crane pointed toward Guthrie, who attempted to eat leftover cornbread crumbs from his plate. "Guth just ate and he wants more. Pretty soon he'll be too big for the high chair."

"He's getting there," Brian conceded. "Notice his long legs?"

"I certainly have," Adam replied.

Daniel's eyebrows furrowed, "How old was I when I started sitting at the table? Remember I'm seven now."

"Seven?" Brian teased.

Adam thought backwards in time. "I guess about two, Daniel, then Daddy made you that booster. The first one in the family had been passed from me to Brian, then to Crane and was worn out and ragged as all get out. Mama insisted that one had to go and Daddy needed to replace it." Adam pointed towards the laundry room where the booster seat stayed stored on one of the upper shelves. Though he privately thought Ford still needed to use a boost, the kindergartner insisted the seat was designed for babies. "So Evan took the high chair then. By the time Ford was in the high chair Evan took the booster and you moved to a regular chair."

"Or someone's lap," Brian interjected. "Everyone liked holding you 'cause you were such a cute kid."

"Awww…" Daniel grinned impishly. "And we all know I'm still just cute as a button."

The rest of the family smiled at the self-assessment and Brian leaned over to tousle his brother's hair. "You may have been cute, but you were a handful."

"Still are," Adam confirmed.

The McFadden resident five year old, Ford, placed his spoon down carefully across his bowl. "I want to know something important. When is Guthrie's birthday? When will he be two?"

"Next August," Adam answered. "He and Crane have August birthdays."

"My birthday's in February," Ford announced. "And that's not far away on the calendar. Crane showed me."

"Right," Crane confirmed. "Remember we circled it with that green magic marker."

Adam leaned over to wipe Guthrie's mouth. "My understanding was this issue had been addressed earlier. Did either of you ask permission for that marker?"

Crane sat back and cast a guilty glance Daniel's way. "Oops, I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Let me repeat this to all of you," Adam announced. "Markers are off limits without my explicit permission. I don't plan to keep repeating myself on the issue. Am I clear?"

The brothers exchanged glances and nodded but didn't respond. One of the Itty Bitties- and exactly which one was still debatable-had used a blue marker and drawn on the laundry room wall. Despite Adam's best interrogation tricks no one confessed. All denied culpability and all three pointed to the others for blame.

Adam privately thought they had all had the marker and had drawn but couldn't prove it.

"Clear," Guthrie repeated gleefully from his chair, eliciting giggles from his brothers. The baby grinned at the attention. "Guthrie clear!"

Evan raised his hand and Adam regarded him quizzically. "Do you think you're in school?"

"No," Evan replied seriously. "I just wanted to say my birthday's in June."

"Mine is October," Daniel reminded the group.

Crane crossed his arms. "Yes, and Adam's is next week and Brian's is in September."

"When Guthrie turns two, what kind of cake do you think he'll want?" Evan inquired.

"We probably need to wait until his birthday is nearly here before we ask him, or decide," Adam explained. "We'll think about presents then, too."

"I'm gonna buy him a zillion trillion presents," six year old Evan declared.

Adam smiled at the generosity and leaned over to tousle Evan's blond hair. "You make me so proud sometimes."

"I make you proud, too!" Daniel reminded him.

"That you do," Adam agreed. His spread his arms wide. "So let's imagine a minute. If we don't have a whole lot of money when Guthrie's birthday comes, what could we give him instead?"

Everyone looked back at him, puzzled.

"For instance," Adam clarified, "If Daniel gave Guthrie some of his confidence, then we would know that Guthrie would believe in himself and believe he can meet goals throughout his life."

"What for?" Ford questioned.

"You know how when Daniel doesn't know how to do something and you start teaching him he always keeps repeating that he thinks he can do it?" Brian probed.

"I heard him say that before," Ford confirmed.

Crane illustrated. "Remember last year Daniel was a first grader and he wanted to learn to play soccer because I played? Well he messed up a lot at first, but every time he'd tell me he wanted to try again because he knew he could be a good soccer player."

"Great example," Adam praised.

"Your turn," Brian pointed to Daniel.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "Turn for what?"

"Turn to tell what someone else could give Guthrie," Brian elaborated.

Daniel thought for several moments. "Who should I choose?"

Adam interrupted with a practical concern. "Evan, is that your glass of milk sitting there?"

Evan reluctantly confirmed that it was.

"Start drinking then," Adam directed.

Evan responded with a whine, "It's all warm now. I don't want it."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Adam responded. "But it was nice and cold when I poured it for you. Not drinking it is not an option for you, young man."

Evan reacted with a groan. "I don't want…."

"One," Adam spoke firmly.

"Okay! Don't count!" Evan grabbed the glass and started gulping.

Brian turned to Daniel. "You were just choosing, remember?"

Ford leaned on the table. "Pick me, Daniel! Please?"

"Ok," Daniel agreed. "So what do I think Ford could give to Guthrie? I don't know what you call it, but…" he turned to Adam. "You remember how anytime there's a little animal it always follows Ford? They like him better than any of us. What is the word for that?"

"Well, if you use gentle, it means that Ford treats them very tenderly and doesn't hurt them. Or you could say compassionate since he just seems to know if little animals want him to pet them or hold them or feed them." Adam clarified.

"That's right!" Brian added. "Last year, remember when we found those three puppies someone had dumped out by the highway when we were coming home from church last summer? Ford's the one who made them little bottles and spent so much time with them."

Crane leaned over and put an arm across Ford's shoulders. "He helped give them away, too, when the time came and he even told each of the new owners if their pups were friendly or playful."

"So," Daniel continued, "I want both of those words. Say 'em again, Adam."

"Compassionate and gentle."

"I wish for Guthrie that he gets Ford's compassion and gentle," Daniel concluded.

Ford grinned. "I can do that. I'll teach Guthrie that." He slid off of his chair and skipped over to Guthrie, then stood on tiptoes to tweak the baby's nose. Guthrie giggled and Ford grabbed Guthrie's head and tilted it to kiss the little cheek. "Your birthday present from me is gempassion and comgentle."

Adam smiled. "You're a good boy, Ford."

"Now you pick the person," Evan directed Ford. Evan slid out of his chair also, but circled the table until he got to Adam's chair. He leaned onto Adam's side and his oldest brother shoved back his chair and pulled the six year old onto his lap. Evan slid against Adam's chest and let his legs dangle over the sides of Adam's legs.

Ford looked from one to another around the table. "Eeny meeny miney mo, catch a tiger by the toe," he pointed to each brother as he recited the chant. "If he hollers, let him go, eeny meeny, miney mo." Ford's finger landed on Daniel.

"I was already it," Daniel pointed out. "Can't be it two times."

"Choose again," Evan directed.

Ford repeated his process of elimination method and this time Brian was the target. Ford turned to Adam. "What do I do now?"

"Tell what you think Brian could give Guthrie for his birthday."

"Ok," Ford closed his eyes tightly than opened them quickly. "Brian gives good piggyback rides and he doesn't get mad if he teaches you the same thing all the time."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "Like what same thing do you mean?"

The questioned surprised Ford. "Like everything, Silly!"

His audience laughed, and Guthrie clapped because of the laughter. Ford slammed his right foot onto the table.

"Ford!" Adam corrected. "Get your shoe off this table right this second."

Ford looked wounded and he puffed out his lower lip to pout. "I was showing Brian 'cause he taught me how to tie my shoes."

Brian understood then. "Okay, yes-I know what you mean. You didn't learn to tie the first time and we practiced several times."

"That's what I said," Ford beamed.

"You mean Brian can be patient," Adam specified. "What else did he teach you?"

"Frog houses," Ford promptly replied. "Now I make good frog houses."

All the boys agreed with that and they called out that Brian was the best. Frog houses were a summertime staple activity. No one knew the background to how the activity started, but the trick was to cover your bare foot with mud, harden it a bit with dry dirt, pack it down, then very cautiously ease your foot all the way out. The little dirt caves left were designated houses for toads and frogs.

"And Brian can teach him picking up women," Daniel called out and the younger boys nodded agreeably.

Adam turned a startled expression Brian's way.

"They may have misunderstood…." Brian blushed.

"Brian said always have the right words ready when a hottie crosses your path," Evan reported.

"That's right," Ford agreed and parroted Brian perfectly. "We never should lose the chance to hit on a fine female specimen."

"Why in the world did you teach them that?" Adam's eyes widened.

"Hold off," Brian defended himself. "The boys are talking about last Saturday when we went into town. Remember that I took Danny, Evan, and Ford with me and you had Crane and Guthrie? So on the way to meet at Marie's these really knockout girls came out of the post office…."

"And now I can wolf whistle!" Evan bragged, then demonstrated.

"…the post office," Brian repeated, "…and…."

"I can almost," Daniel admitted, pursing his lips in an effort to whistle.

Brian held up his hands. "Hold off a minute and let me get to the end of the story." He turned a sheepish expression Adam's way. "I'm just giving them a head start on the competition."

"Wait until they're a bit older," Adam advised drily.

"Brian, will you teach me?" Crane's mind had already flown to Alyssa.

"Maybe one day," Adam concluded. "Ok, now, so that was a good job, Ford about Brian. So Brian has taught you patience and …." He tried to think of an appropriate adjective.

Crane supplied, "Perception- how about perception? We learned that with our vocabulary words last week."

Brian grinned, "Crane with the save!"

"Is my turn finished?" Ford consulted Adam.

"Yep," Daniel confirmed. "It's Brian's turn now."

Brian looked around the table. "Well, next in line for Guthrie's gift is our very own Evan McFadden!"

Evan grinned excitedly and leaned forward on Adam's lap to brace his hands on the table's edge.

"This will not be difficult at all. First…" Brian paused and pointed at Evan's cast, covered in signatures from friends and family. "Our resident first grader appears destined for the celebrity life since he enjoys the attention of autograph seekers. God has definitely blessed him with a social nature. Then we all are well aware that this boy is not scared to compete or to rise to a challenge. He's a risk taker."

"So make the words short," Daniel instructed.

Brian held up his hand and ticked points on his fingers. "Mr. Evan McFadden will offer Guthrie his skills as one, a risk-taker; two, a friendly person; and three…." Brian winked, "a devilishly cute first grader!"

That elicited more laughter and Guthrie again contributed his feedback through excited clapping.

"Who's left?" Evan asked.

Daniel examined the family. "Well, Crane's left and…" he squinted. "Adam's left."

"Crane," Evan decided.

"Oh!" Adam pretended to cry. "I'm last and nobody wants to describe me!" He covered his face with his hands and pretended to sob. "Oh boo hoo!"

Guthrie burst into gales of laughter at the performance and the other boys followed, giggling and squirming with excitement at Adam's act. Finally Adam uncovered his eyes and pretended to wipe away tears. "Just go ahead with Crane then."

The residual amusement continued several more moments.

Finally Evan spoke decisively, "Crane's going to give Guthrie ideas to be a smart person, 'cause he's very smart." Evan swiveled in Adam's lap to confirm, "Even if he got in trouble for grades."

Adam nodded. "So I think what you want to say is that Crane has a love of learning. He likes to learn things and to know things."

Evan nodded enthusiastically. "And something else. He does his chores like he's s'posed to do."

"Conscientious," Brian translated.

Crane spoke softly, "Thanks, Evan."

"All right," Adam announced. "We have enjoyed this extended supper, but the party's over. It's bath time for Guthrie and past time to get the kitchen cleaned." He slid back his chair.

"No, wait!" Crane stopped him. "It's your turn, remember? I get to do you, Adam."

Adam glanced at the clock above the sink and started to over-ride Crane's request. However, the child's hopeful expression changed his mind. "Ok then, but we all do need to hurry now. We've got baths and bed."

"I'll hurry, Adam," Crane agreed with a shy smile. Despite the promise, Crane spent several moments deciding on what to offer. When he did speak his words were slow, thoughtful, and deliberate. "We've all been discussing what we hope that we are able to give to our baby brother. Well, I know the most important gift that Adam can teach little Guthrie is love, because his never stops. Even when we're sick or when we get in trouble Adam always kisses us goodnight and he always tells us he loves us."

Surprisingly, at Crane's words a sudden prickling of tears threatened Adam and he clenched and unclenched his jaw to gain control of his emotions.

Crane continued quietly, "He shows love even when he's tired, or if he had a bad day, or if an emergency happens." The eleven year old met Adam's gaze. "And he forgives us if we make a crisis, even when we do really stupid things like get really bad grades or get into trouble at school."

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Can I say something if it's not my turn?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Go for it," Brian directed.

"Ok, I wanted to say that Adam worries about our destinies, he worries about us and making sure we grow up with good destinies."

Evan rearranged himself on Adam's lap so that he could face his big brother. "And then when we get hurt and have to go to the hospital Adam helps us not be scared and he tells us he loves us."

"He fixes our toys and tries to make them work again if Friz…." Ford halted mid sentence and regarded his oldest brother. He licked his lips. "He fixes things even if we're the ones who tore them up."

Brian met his older brother's gaze. He cleared his throat but his voice caught a bit. "And when the chips are down, Adam pulls us through. He keeps us together, he provides a home for us, and he has stepped in as a parent for birthdays and holidays, and every single regular day of the year. He's a hero. Adam's our Superman."

Adam couldn't stop his eyes filling then, and he blinked quickly in response before swiping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Ford looked stricken and announced in a panicked voice. "We made Adam cry! We hurt his feelings."

Adam hastily motioned Ford to join him and the child jumped out of his seat and pressed his arms around his big brother.

Adam kissed the blond head. "I'm not sad, not sad at all. I just don't know how to tell all of you how proud I am of you and how much I love being your big brother. I feel blessed that this family has remained- remained how Daniel described us last week. Yes, we are one plus one plus one plus one plus one plus one plus one and we are our very own family, have remained our own family. And I love you," he tapped Ford on the head, "and you," he kissed Evan's nose. Adam pointed to Brian, "and you." He tilted his head towards Guthrie, "and little you, too." Then he tapped his lips with his forefinger and blew kisses to Crane and Daniel. "And I love you and you."

Finally he wiped his eyes one last time, pushed back his chair, and stood. He gently set Evan on the floor and motioned Ford to step back. "I am the luckiest man in the world."


End file.
